Rose Bud
by Hetabri09
Summary: He held the universe in his hands. (Revised)
1. Chapter 1

_This story had been bubbling around me for sometime now and I finally decided to write it my other works were so unoriginal but what can you do, but just try ,and try again. I'm rather proud of this Story. Please leave reviews comments and criticisms are appreciated. This story as been reviewed and Beta by **Atahmin**._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Star trek character's that appear in this story , please excuse any real life people, or events , places that appear or Spoken of by characters because they are fictional.

* * *

The idea of raising a child, his own child, with Nyota was one Spock had pondered over the course of their relationship. Even after marrying Nyota, he had, at first, resisted the idea of having a child with her. But, to a certain extent, watching Jim take quite nicely to fatherhood after the birth of his own son, David, changed that. Still, there were questions that plagued him, questions with no ideal answers for his sons or daughters, if they even could be possible with his mixed genetics.

A life spent aboard a ship among the stars, or with the ground beneath his feet?

What of Uhura?

She's always wanted a Starfleet career and she had earned said career with her extraordinary skills. He just couldn't take that from her for his own self-seeking. Is it right to deprive his son or daughter from their own experience of intellect development, and was it fair to limit their world just to the decks of the enterprise?

These self inquires plagued his mediation. Always at the back of his mind as he walked the dimly lit corridors of the _Enterprise,_ even with all the ship's expansive facilities, it was no substitute for living on a planet, even one as dry as New Vulcan. The many benefits would include fresh air and sunshine, the weather changing or just simply being a child with no worries.

He watched Nyota with David, and it was clear to him that she would be a great mother to their children.

He has contemplated asking his father for advice on many occasions, but he was still troubled at his father's decision to marry a woman so much younger than himself. The fact that she was younger than Uhura troubled him even more. He would often feel a pang on his familiar bond when the woman would try to connect with him but he doesn't allow her entrance.

She was a child in his eyes, even though she was in her early twenties. She couldn't comprehend a Vulcan's love for his significant other - that it goes much deeper than a simple marriage.

Uhura frowns at his unwillingness, for she has already met with Perrin and welcomed her into the family. Uhura believes the two women have a lot in common. She speaks of how they met and fell in love with two very stubborn, yet charming, Vulcan men, that were three times their own strength.

Others called them crazy for it, but they somehow overcame that and believed that it was fate and love that that banded them together. Spock sighed and watched Uhura with narrowed dark eyes. He told her that Perrin first met their father at the age of fourteen. The child knows nothing about love.

Uhura, as humans would do, walked away from the argument. Perrin was never spoken of again between them but he knew she kept in contact with the young woman.

He never called his father and their link stayed cold. Perrin would often call out to him but he shuts her out. He didn't need them, not now, as he observed his child's heartbeat on the monitors in sickbay. It was approximately three days, and two weeks after his second _Pon Farr_, a year into their marriage, that Uhura announced

Spock knew that there had been very rare cases of pregnancies on starships. Their Captain was a product of one, as well as his son. His mind raced with thoughts, faster than his answers could catch up.

* * *

This story is dedicated to my one month old niece Dahlia, haven't seen her yet but I bet she's beautiful.

_**Perrin-**__Sarek's new wife who he had meet before Amanda's death and she was a young girl in Francisco in my universe I have her younger than Uhura who is in her late twenties early thirties Spock's troubles with her would be farther explained in my next story __A Step mother scorned __, How would you handle a step much younger than yourself and your wife you can drop some suggestions in the review box as well._

_**David-**_ _He is the son of Jim and carol in this story he is already a year old , and loves his father to death. Carol and Jim are married as well so things are a little bit different for this David._

**OCs:** I only own My Vulcan Oc Haddok and his family, 6 star fleet cadets and My version of Sarek's Second human wife Perrin in the Prime Universe she appears a 100 years later down the time line but with Amanda dead I don't not see him being alone for every long in AOS.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor's Order's

* * *

As chapel turned to leave sickbay, Spock strode into the doctor's inner office waiting for a moment as he gazed at Uhura.

M'Benga examined the screen for a few seconds and turned to McCoy, both eyebrows raised. "Remarkable"he said." It shouldn't be possible but it's there."

McCoy looked behind him and eyed the Vulcan standing in his office.

"Doctor McCoy she's coming too." A young nurse said removing the wet cloth that graced Uhura's head.

Her body hurt with a dull pain, Uhura's dark brows were drawn together, her coffee colored eyes followed McCoy as he came around her bed he pressed a panel and turned the examination table into a reclining chair. "Nurse smith, be a doll and bring mister Spock in here."McCoy said.

McCoy turned his attention to Uhura now and smiled warily "Feeling any better ?"He asked. Uhura turned her head slowly to face him her eyes squinted under the bright florescent lights. M'Benga approached with his tricorder , and began his own scan of Uhura.

"Doctor McCoy, can you explain what has happen to my wife?."Spock placid baritone asked. "Spock, what are you doing here ,I told them that I was fine there's no need for you to be here."Uhura said hoarsely.

Spock looked unsure at the ashen woman that barely resembled his wife, he returned his gaze to McCoy.

"Well she upchucked her breakfast this Morin'" Bones answered." Excuse me?"Spock's eyebrow rose in question. Bones grumbled.

"Regurgitate... throw up...vomit-" Spock cut him off abruptly."I am aware of those terms."He was beginning to feel as is he might be sick himself."What do Vulcan's call it?" Bones asked. Spock found it hard to believe he was engaged in such dialogue. With a soft shrug.

"My scans show that her vitals were within an acceptable range for a human, using a larger bio scan via request of your wife who complained about fatigue we fond that would interest you both."

"What is it Spock?"She asked." I would not know Uhura , Dr. McCoy is the medical expert. Uhura groaned hoarsely at his answer ,her skin shining with sweat."Will somebody just please tell me what's happened to me ."

"Your **Pregnant** Lieutenant."Bones replied.

Both Spock and Uhura gave twin looks of surprise or was it confusion.

"Have a Seat Spock" McCoy sighed pulling out his communicator. The Vulcan sat to his right and held Uhura's clammy hand. They wordlessly spoke to one another.

"Paging Sick bay to Bridge"Bones said into the communicator.

"Hit me"Kirk answered. " Your Presences is needed" He said looking over his shoulder to the young couple. He saw a tear run down Uhura's cheek.

* * *

Kirk arrived in Sickbay shortly with his young son. Kirk looked concerned as his eyes glanced at Uhura lying on a biobed, her skin ashen, as M'Benga scanned her with a tricorder. McCoy greeted his senior Officer and pulled him aside.

"_Yes, Bones? Is Uhura ill?_"

_"She rejected her breakfast this mornin' _"

_"Some bug going around?_" he asked, fixing his son higher on his hip.

"Ny, Papa, Ny," David pointed to her.

"Shh, buddy. Let daddy speak to Bones."

"Oh'ones," He repeated.

"Shhh," Jim whispered."So what happened, does she need leave?"

"_She's pregnant, Jim. I've just examined her,_" McCoy answered.

"**_What_**?"

"_You heard me._"

"**_She's pregnant._**"

"_But, that's impossible**!**Are you sure?_" Kirk scowled and tried to avoid meeting the captain's look ."_Yes_"

Jim's gaze traveled down her body and paused at her midsection. The captain smiled his wide, soft smile. He brimmed with excitement with his toddler son dangling from his hip chewing on a teasing ring, his little dimpled hand covered in spittle, oblivious to those around him.

"Captain-"

Spock was sitting at Uhura's bedside and held Uhura's left hand in his own.

"I'm going to be an uncle again," Kirk said, beaming at them. Uhura's color returning to her she grinned at the captain, amused by his enthusiasm. "You hear that buddy? You're going to get a playmate or maybe even a girlfriend," Jim told his son with a wink as he bounced him happily."Uh," Bones scoffed.

Spock fixed Jim with that stoic, yet piercing, analytical stare, something Jim couldn't stand. "Ah... Why I am wasting my breath? If she's anything like her mother he'd get turned down in a tenth of a second," he said, caressing his son's soft scalp, silken with blond curls. David stared at his father with big blue eyes. There was no mistaking that the toddler was Kirk's. He looked so much like Jim it was frightening. The tall dark-skinned doctor, M'Benga, fought to hold back a laugh. Spock's expression hadn't changed, nor had he uttered a word.

David squealed with a burble of giggles, "Pway." Barely a year old, his vocabulary was limited to handful of words beyond the usual stream of impossible-to-make-out gibberish he often delivered with abandoned enthusiasm. That did not stop Kirk, who often found himself in deep conversations with the boy, as he listened to his son's twist of syllables.

"O, ock," David said, with his hand, full of spittle, pointing to the pointy-eared Vulcan. Spock stepped back slightly.

"That's right," Kirk answered. Looking at Spock, he continued, "Oh, you'd better get used to this." Spock glared again.

"Ny!" David said pointing at the woman he was so fond of. Much to his father's delight.

"Right again," Kirk grinned. Smiling Uhura reached up, tousled David's hair. The young child squealed."Ny!" David wriggled in Jim's arms to get away from her tickling hands. When her hand left his blond hair, it stood on end. Jim chuckled softly.

"So, when's the baby's due?" Kirk asked.

"That's the problem. There's no record on Vulcan-human pregnancies. They were lost with the destruction of Vulcan, but from what M'Benga tells me, a full term Vulcan pregnancy last as long as 13 months. With a Hybrid, it varies. As far as is known, Vulcan hybrids are delivered very quickly, and most don't survive**," **Bones explained.

Uhura's lips tightened and she suddenly looked away with her right hand gripping her tunic. She looked down, her thoughts racing through her head. How in the world was she going to deal with this? Her shoulders drooped as if a weight was dropped on them.

"Why did she vomit the way she did this morning?" Spock asked, gripping her shoulders as they drooped, and he curled his hands around them firmly. Their bond flared up and he sent his affections for her. She relaxed then.

"It's not uncommon for pregnancies to cause biochemical fluctuations in the mother." McCoy answered.

"Would morning sickness be different to a hybrid pregnancy?" Uhura asked "No, and don't you worry, you're in good hands. From what we do know, you and the fetus are healthy," Leonard spoke with a honey-dipped drawl. "Vulcan and Human metabolisms occasionally clash," he continued.

"Tell me about it," Uhura said. Kirk chuckled glancing at Spock who then, in turn, glared at him again. Jim pretended to be occupied with his son.

Uhura looked at Spock. Though mixed-raced, his Vulcan heritage was dominant in him; she couldn't help but wonder if their child would mostly take after him. Maybe the child would mirror her, and her own African ancestry would dominate, or maybe the child would be a perfect mélange of the two of them. "The odds of a natural Vulcan-human conception are extremely low. That the fetus has survived nearly three weeks and has been conceived naturally," Spock said. "- Is surely undocumented."

"Well, let me be the first to say that you've clearly beaten the odds and congratulations, daddy." Leonard smiled even brighter, then. Spock stood rigid as the hair on the back of his neck bristled.

McCoy released Uhura to her quarters. Joining her, Spock walked more closely to her than usual and entered their shared quarters behind her.

"I think," She said quietly, "you should stop thinking." She leaned up on tiptoe; her mouth brushed his in the lightest of kisses. Flashbacks flashed through their bond. After every fight and laugh, she couldn't wait another moment. Grabbing his tunic, she closed the gap between their lips with one swift movement. There was no longer a need to be subtle. The last question had been answered before it ever got to be asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Her mouth was cool and soft beneath his and he pulled her tightly against him. As the kiss deepened, the link between them flared up, and then grew steadily, allowing him to experience her pleasure.

"Nyota," he whispered, as relief and love overwhelmed him. He began kissing her cheek, her hair, and her small rounded ears. She muttered his name with such an intoxicating alien purr that it melted his shields. _I love you. _The words were not verbal between them and Spock had no idea who had thought it first. Looking intently at her with a silent question in his eyes, she answered him wordlessly by pulling his mouth back down to hers.

She pulled away beaming."I can't believe it!" she said excitedly. Her pleasure turned into a childlike giddiness that resembled David's when he had his first real taste of chocolate. Replicated things just weren't the same any more.

Joy and confusion played across his face at her momentary behavior. She smiled, her thumbs still caressing his green-tinged ears. "I mean, about this," she said, resting a hand on her stomach. "You and me... a baby," she added. "Surprised?" Uhura chuckled at the speechless Spock.

"Surprised is the right way of describing it, yes," he said with a smile.

"It will be dangerous," he whispered.

"I know," she answered quietly, unable to bring herself to speak louder."I still would choose this, husband." She leaned her head against his chest.

"Yes, you would," he said and kissed the top of her head. He felt her tremble in his arms. "What is wrong?"

"I just keep thinking about… the consequences. How do you raise a child on a starship?" she said looking at him. Spock's eyebrows rose at this, the first time in a long while they were on the same page, but he did not speak of his own inquiries and just held her close.

"Jim and Carol are going through the same thing. In two years, David's going to need school and children his own age to play with," she said, her voice soft, while she held Spock tightly. "What if something happens to our baby? What if this will be our only chance to have a family, because let's face it, I'm not getting any younger." She shuddered with her joke.

"Nothing's going to happen to our baby," he said, strongly.

"Spohkh," she said. "How can you be so sure?" She tried to take comfort in his certainty, but it only goes so far.

"I will prepare us both for this. It will not be easy but we will make it successful."

"I hope you're right," she says, snuggling in closer to him.

They hold each other close and try to concentrate on the wonder of it all. Nyota let out a deep breath."We're having a baby," she whispered.

"A baby," Spock said with a look on his face that says he's much more worried than he's letting on. He was tender as he brushed his hand through her dark hair.

* * *

She found herself waking up on the couch. Spock was gone she noticed, looking around the room. 'Obviously on shift,' she thought with a shake of her head. After freshening up in the bathroom and pulling on a red and black caftan she often wore off duty, she went over to Spock's desk which was bare besides the single holo of their wedding. She smiled. Everything was so nearly perfect.

Uhura thought for a moment about calling Spock's family. She was hesitant to do so, unsure if Spock would be displeased. 'No,' she thinks, 'they are family and calling would be logical.'

"Computer, contact New Vulcan." The blue screen lit up and the Starfleet flag faded in and out as it connected the call. "Making subspace call to New Vulcan, city of Mal-Kom," the computer voiced.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she find out Spock didn't block access to his home world. With him not talking with both Perrin and Sarek, she was sure he would. When the video came on, a handsome Vulcan man appeared. Brown unblinking eyes stared at Nyota but recognition was there when his shoulders relaxed.

"Hello, Haddok," she greeted the young, dark-skinned Vulcan male who looked to be in his twenties.

"Miss Nyota," he uttered stalwartly.

"Is Perrin there?" she asked right away.

"Yes, she's attending to her garden right now, she'll be here momentarily," Haddok said, then bowed his head and exited. Uhura sat and waited. A white and pink blur made its way across the screen nearly startling Uhura, until she heard the Londoner's warm, welcoming voice.

"Nyota! Sorry that I'm such a mess," she continued. "I was watering the roses." She took a moment to settle herself before the comm. unit before continuing.

"It's a pleasure to see you again. It's so good to see another human once in a while."

"Roses! You're growing roses?"

"Yes, I'm so surprised that they could survive in such heat. I can't wait for you to see them - just a little tribute to the woman who came before us, you know. I haven't even showed them to Sarek. They were Amanda's favorite so I'm sure it'll bring a bit of happiness around here," Perrin said.

"My good friend, Sulu, would be proud."

"How's Spock?" Perrin asked. Uhura's expression fell: Perrin really wanted to talk to Spock and tell him that she wasn't taking his mother's place as he thought. It was the first thing he had said to her when they first met, and he'd never given her the opportunity to deny it and share with him her hopes of their relationship.

"The usual," Uhura answered, jokingly. "Tall, stern Vulcan that scares young training cadets when they come aboard." The two women shared a laugh together.

"Those poor children," Perrin said.

"Poor children? These children are your age, highly qualified cadets of Starfleet, scaring themselves shitless with stories," Uhura explained. "Poor, Spock. The man can't get around to asking one of them a question before they freak out and when they see us together, that is another story," she chuckled.

After Perrin stopped laughing, she noticed Uhura had quieted. "Perrin, I have something important to tell you," Uhura said, serious now.

"Oh, what is it? Is it serious? Did something happen?" Perrin rambled. Uhura smiled at the young woman. "Wait you're smiling then it's nothing bad. Then what is it? Tell me," Perrin nearly demanded.

"I'm pregnant," Uhura finally said. Perrin nearly jumped from her seat with a yelp of joy; her gasp startled the young Vulcan man, Haddok, who stood mere feet away from the women.

"Lady Perrin is everything alright?" he asked, as he came to her side. She turned with her mouth covered in overwhelming excitement. "Something very, very special has occurred on the starship _Enterprise._" She tried to suppress her smile.

"And what is that?" he asked, his expression staying the same.

"I'm pregnant. Spock will be a father," Nyota said.

The young Vulcan took a step back and stared at Nyota. "Congratulations, Miss Uhura. My teacher will be filled with gratitude to know that he will be a grandfather," he said.

Nyota looked towards the young Vulcan man and asked, "Where is Father Sarek?"

Haddok remained impassive as he looked to Perrin. "He is resting, Nyota. I'll let him know of our good news once he's up," Perrin said smiling.

"That'll be nice," Nyota returned Perrin's smile. The door chimed to Uhura's quarters.

"Just a minute," Uhura looked back towards the door. Perrin expressed her feelings to Nyota through their familial bond. They were like the giggles of school girls, the emotions were so strong. Perrin counted breaths as she brought her high down, and tried to put on her best composed Vulcan look but she still grinned at the screen. The door chimed again.

"Gosh, I have to go. Must be some more congratulatory crewmates. You know what they say about news - it travels faster than warp drive," Uhura chuckled at the end of her joke.

"Of course. I'll keep in touch as much as I can," Perrin said. The door chimed again."Enter," Uhura said over her shoulder. "Live long and prosper, Perrin"

"Peace and long life, Nyota, and take care of the little one."

"I'll speak with you later, alright," she whispered and waved at the younger woman before turning off the computer.

"Captain," Uhura's muffled voice spoke in greeting her senior officer.

* * *

Perrin gave a bright smile once the video ended.

"Should I tell him?" Perrin asked, turning away from the computer.

Haddok stood stiffly with his hand clasp in front of him and looked unsure. "The Ambassador is filled with grief today; he will not be able to handle all of that emotion at once," he said. "He cries for him," Haddok continued. "And for her," he added.

Perrin shakes her head. _Can't do it_, she thought.

"Tomorrow would be best," Haddok tells her. He remains impassive but she knows.

"I know," Perrin said sadly, as she moves past and back down the hallway she ran through to exit. A slight frown crossed Haddok's face as he stared at the computer.

"She must know," he thought, with all his loyalty to his teacher. The man isn't as fit for duty as he once was. He shakes his head of his thoughts and walked towards the computer.

* * *

Haddok is my Oc, He is being taught by Sarek. If you would like to see what he looks like I'll be drawing him and everyone else soon and posting them on

E-brit. Tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: Writing Kirk's and Uhura's Friendship is so fun right now and David is that sticky chocolate that just brings everyone together for better or for worse.

* * *

**6 months earlier…**

He watched her pack, still wearing her many-pocketed khaki jumpsuit overall typically worn by researchers. She was shaking her head with a mixture of amusement and frustration.

"A year, Carol. That's all I ask with you and the baby," he promised, and squeezed her hand.

She jerked away, her lower lip trembling. She fought back tears. "And then what? When the refit is over? Are you going to ship out on the _Enterprise_?

It's not enough, Jim." She couldn't hold back the tears. "He needs... David..." She blew out a harsh, stinging breath. "David needs interaction with other children. He needs an education or he'll be left behind. Living on a starship can only teach so much and he needs to know his family," she continued.

"But David is smart. He knows his ABCs and can count to five; he already recognizes so many of the crewmembers by their names and faces. The _Enterprise_ is his family, and whenever Spock and Uhura's baby decides to show up, David will have a companion."

"Babies are not toys," she states. "You can't make plans for their baby. Babies are not toys you can just give to our son," she lectured.

"Carol…"

David was asleep as his parent's argued over where he would be raised. He was probably as content as he could possibly be, not knowing what was happening as his mother packed their things. Small bundles of personal things lay in a neat row along the wall opposite the bed, a backpack, small duffel, her catalogue of old books.

"Look, you're making a big mistake here." Kirk said, still trying to quiet his temper, "I'm his father. He needs me."

"Carol... don't do this."

"I know what's right for my child, Jim."Carol said straightening her shoulders.

"Please leave, Kirk."

He looked about for something, reached for a holo on the dresser, and gazed into the smiling expression of his and Carol's son, David. Carol was glowing, her smile huge, as she held him. He stuffed it into his uniform pocket and left his quarters. He slumped and walked the corridor, with little gusto, toward the turbo lift.

"Computer, find Lt. Uhura,"

"_Lt. Uhura and one other life form are located in her quarters on deck four, sir_"

"Thank you. Deck four," he said, trying to keep himself composed. His voice all but trembled.

"_Yes, sir_," the computer voiced.

* * *

The turbo lift came to a halt. Getting off on deck four, Kirk hastily left the lift and rounded the dimly lit corridor towards Uhura and Spock's shared quarters. "D-34h,"He muttered looking up the grey doors as he passed them. He let out a breath when he found them snuggled between 34g and 34i.

He pressed the bell and waited. Soon he heard Uhura's muffled voice say, 'Just a minute.' He stood, unnerved, pulling at his green casual tunic. Three minutes passed, and his voice trembled Uhura's name as he pressed the bell again.

Two minutes passed again, and the door hissed opened, and she addressed him with a surprised, 'Captain.' He let out a defeated breath while she watched him with worried eyes.

* * *

Jim stood in her doorway, the light from the corridor streaming in around him.

The expression on his face was clear as day.

"Captain, come in," she said, moving aside, her caftan swishing around her. She offered him a chair and he sat.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked, pouring herself a glass of water.

"No thanks," he declined. She nodded, pressing the glass to her lips taking a steady drink.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Captain," she answered, setting aside her glass.

"How's the baby?" he asked, jokingly.

She softly laughed at him."Captain you know I can't really tell yet."

She let the smile leave her face. "You came here for a reason and it wasn't about me, sir"

He looked at her, distraught. "Can we talk, as Jim and Nyota? It's not an order, just a request from a friend," he said, looking at her with a lopsided twist to his mouth and eyes that shined suddenly with moisture.

"Of course, Captain." She shakes her head, and corrects herself, "-Jim."

"He's going." He deeply breathed out, his shoulders drooped. "My son's leaving, Nyota."

Uhura said nothing, knowing were this was going, as she touched his shoulder softly. "I tried," he said, his voice rough with emotion.

"I can't stop her. It seems that our careers are tearing us apart. How do you and Spock do this? I've watched you long enough to know so much about you, and you two still amaze me. You come from two completely different worlds and yet, you're so good together," he said, looking down at his hands.

"We aren't perfect, Jim. We have our misunderstandings and you know that all too well."

"I know." He spoke with rancor. "But David...

I was just getting to know him. My little David. I know what he likes and dislikes, what makes him happy. I did everything I was supposed to do. I've given him all of those four a.m. feedings and cleanings. I love playing with him." A tear escaped his right eye and _slid down_ his cheek. "No," he said. "I can't lose him." He turned to her. "God, he is my everything." He shuddered.

"Where will they be staying?" Uhura asked.

"London, not even San Francisco," he said shakily. Uhura sat next to him and rubbed his shuddering back.

"Jim, _Captain_, take your leave. Wait as long as you see fit to see him adjust to being planet-side. Then return to the enterprise. For the meantime, Spock can handle being Captain," she assured him.

"I know." He stared at her a moment and then he sobbed. "But-."

"What is it, Jim?" she asked.

"I'm afraid," the captain said. Uhura heard the break in Kirk's voice. She leaned reaching up to stroke his cheek wiping the hot trail of tears running down his cheek.

"It's alright to feel scared sometimes. It's what makes you human," she said, keeping her voice slow and combing her dainty, brown fingers through his wheat-colored, blond hair.

"My baby …"

She leaned in without warning and planted a quick soft, friendly kiss on the same cheek she had patted earlier. "He will be fine," she explained. He could smell the slight citrus-and-vanilla scent of her skin. Closing his eyes, relishing the moment, Kirk felt himself blush with embarrassment.

"Thank you, Uhura. I needed that," he said. "No wonder David adores you so much." He smiled.

"Oh, how so?" she said, with her hands on her hips.

"You're so sweet. A different kind of sweet," he answered.

Uhura sniffled. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I don't mean to cry."

"Oh, don't cry because of me, Nyota," he whispered.

She looked up at him, smiling a watery smile, as she wiped at tears that hadn't fallen.

Kirk chuckled as he stood up he took her in his arms with a friendly hug. Looking at her, he bent down just long enough to kiss her cheek quickly, and he felt Uhura's hand upon his arm. "Take care of yourself," Uhura whispered.

"You too," Kirk replied.

"Get some sleep, Uhura," he then said, gently.

"I should be telling you that, Capitan," she jokingly replied.

* * *

Uhura smiled and leaned at the doorway watching him leave. He walked with a little more confidence. Once the captain was out of sight, she walked back into the bedroom, where she noticed the computer on Spock's desk was turned on for some reason.

_Had she forgotten to turn it off?_

Uhura moved over to the desk, and waved her hand before the screen. The screen saver went away leaving her more confused – Haddok had sent her a video.

_Did something happen?_

She clicked on the video. The young Vulcan man looked slightly unnerved as he began to speak of Sarek.

"_The Ambassador_," he hesitates. "Forgive me, my control is not what is should be I have been assisting Sarek."

"_H__as become ill. He is not himself. From time to time he will have uncontrollable bouts of emotions. He becomes forgetful, he has his good days, but even the slightest thing will set him off. Perrin can only soothe his pains, and I can only do so much for my teacher to stabilize him._" His frown deepened.

Uhura stifled a sob by pressing her lips in and holding her breath.

"_My teacher, he needs family. You and Spock are his family._" He blows a shaken breath.

"_I am concerned for him. He cries at night, believing he has done Spock wrong_," he continued.

"_Haddok_," called Perrin in the background.

"_Yes, My Lady._" He turned slightly.

"I need your assistance," she answered.

"_Please speak with Spock. I shall take my leave_" His eyes expressionless as he tells Uhura his request.

"_Live long and prosper._"

Uhura's eyes watered. She wondered if Spock knew. _He had to, it was his father,_ she reasoned. _But why keep it from her?_ Her stomach turned in knots from the thought. She just felt upset. She rubbed her stomach and made a beeline for the bathroom, the sounds of her retching filled the room. Returning from the bathroom she took off her caftan with haste and stared at her body in the mirror. Her eyes widened as she rubbed her abdomen, feeling the hardness of it for the first time. She turned to her left and she stood on her toes, trying to suck in her gut.

"You're really are there, sweetheart." She sighed deeply. Pulling back on her caftan she wrapped herself tightly.

* * *

The rest of the story will be posted on every Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay , here's chapter four and thank you for reading.

* * *

The doors swished open and the familiar sights and sounds of the Enterprise Bridge greeted him. As the doors parted, heads turned giving him admiring looks as he strode toward the captain's chair.

"As you were," he ordered the crew, trying to sound normal, even cavalier as he was very mindful that he was stepping onto a bridge he knew so well as its captain for the first time. He found he had to stop in mid stride and calculatingly make his way to the _captain's chair_ instead of his "usual" seat to Kirk's left. He approached the _captain's chair_, Rest his hand on the armrest gripping it.

_He _thought._ The __captain's chair__. Your chair_. With a sigh, he sank into the captain's chair accustoming him to the feel of the captain's chair the softness of the seat unnerved him, for the first time in years he tried to make himself think like Kirk. He leaning back into the Captain's chair, gazing at the view screen now overlooking Space dock 5; he pressed a button on the right arm of the captain's chair and activated the Log recorder.

Acting Captain's log Star date: 2262.3367

_After seeing off the departure of captain Kirk and his family I have assumed the command of the Enterprise. Their leave was handled professionally by the ship's CMO Doctor Leonard McCoy, the Captain should return in Six months time. Another week has past and Lt. Uhura has yet returned to duty after becoming dehydrated from serious bouts of vomiting Doctor M'Benga has token his time to oversee her stay in sickbay. _

Satisfied Spock clicks off the log recorder. Down the hall Sulu and Cadet Nelson awaited Uhura as she approached them down the corridor. "Hey, Lt. Uhura are you up for any Vocal mimicry this afternoon in the crew's lounge."

"I'm not interested." She answered and keeps on walking.

Nelson laughs. She turns. "And you Cadet Nelson don't you have anything else better to do than observe Sulu's poor attempt of social advancements," She said resting her hand on the small swell of her stomach. With that she turned with a huff, and a shake of her head. Sulu glanced at Nelson.

"She's not always like that is she?" The younger blond haired man asked. Sulu turned. "No, it's just the baby talking but she's right you should get to your post, we'll talk later," Sulu said patting Nelson on his shoulder leaving him dumbfounded. _Wait did he say baby? _

Uhura reported on the bridge followed by Sulu shortly after watching her with concerned brown eyes.

From behind him, Spock heard the turbo lift doors slide open he rotated the captain's chair a saw the two officers but caught a sidelong glance from Uhura as she walked over to the captain's chair.

"_Nashaut*,_" She whispered. He nodded. "_Nashau_t."

He studied her. She was beautiful, the color returned to her skin, her fuller face, and roundness of her jaw line. "Are you fit for duty?" His placid baritone its tenor becoming a tad less …Vulcan asked indicating clear concern for his wife standing a side him.

She looked at him, her soft coffee-brown eyes regarding his thoughtfulness. "I'm fine, the Doctor said that I can do my job and I wanted to be here," She said with a rub of her stomach. Spock looked away. "I have no doubt ...I was simply-," He murmured just low enough for only the two of them could hear.

"I know."

She hands him a PADD. Taking it he studied it and with a flick of his finger across the translucent blue screen he twitched out Lt. Parker for her.

"Welcome back Lieutenant." He said.

"Aye, aye sir." Uhura says turning her to her station.

"Lt. Uhura it's good to see you again, I have last week's reports for you and there are a few underlining-." Lt. Parker began to explain.

"Lt. Parker, I'm capable of reading my own communications board," Uhura tersely replied. He gaped at her. Sulu glanced at the tone of her voice.

"Lt. Uhura I was only -." Lt. Parker stammered. "It's okay; you may leave now I can handle this, I'm a pregnant woman not an invalid," She believed.

Parker grimaced with narrowed eyes while taking his PADD as she sat down in the previously occupied chair. Unknowing to her Spock observed this interaction with Lt. Parker and became concerned when Parker stalked off the bridge, muttering obscenities under his breath.

Sulu shrugged his shoulders and resumed monitoring his own station. "Warp three, Captain. Course one five one mark three for the Andromeda system," Sulu announced.

Indicating that he had heard, Spock looked over at Uhura. His Placid baritone was perfectly even. "Communications –Status report?"

"We are fully functional again at one hundred percent." She said turning in her seat.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"You're welcome Captain," She answered her tone of voice soft and even now. Spock gave a look what only Uhura would say was a self-Satisfied smile. "Punch it, Lt. Sulu."

"Aye, sir." Sulu said and with that the Enterprise left Space Dock 5.

Down planet side David was so excited with this new adventure that waited him. His beautiful blue eyes intense with interest his face so animated as he stared out the window as the scenery flashed by everything the sounds, shapes, colors was vibrant, electric. Jim threw a self- satisfied smile, small and tight…amused as he stretched out his legs and leaned back against the rich leather seat.

Soon both Kirk and David fell asleep his sweet curly head resting on Kirk's lap as the town car drove through the British city of East London, away from the city. Soon the roadside was bordered by large shade trees and sprawling green lawns, the Driver made the turn onto the long, narrow private drive marked by high, wrought-iron gates.

* * *

"Jim," Carol whispered with a shake of his shoulder. Kirk's eyes slowly opened as he groaned rising his head from the cars door. "We are here."She said as the town car pulled up to the wide steps in front of the blue hand-carved, arched entrance door.

"I got him," She said. Jim nodded stepping out of the town car the Driver hands him the large backpack he packed last minute. "Thank you, John" He said.

Jim stretched and took a deep breath of fresh air. "This feels so great," Jim crooned happily inhaling the sweet, fresh perfume of blossoming flowers and rich green grass he paused snapping on the bags buckles and stole a glance of Carol, he smiled. Carol Marcus-Kirk. Her blue eyes reminded him of Romulan ale, she had a take charge, no- nonsense attitude about her that he loved and then of course there was her smile which lit up her face and sent shivers running down his spine.

Carol stepped in front of him and he blushed unknowingly like she can read his mind. He tried to smile as Carol offered him their son but he suspected it came out more like a grimace, one Bones often wore proudly. Kirk cleared his throat, took David from her, Carol smiled at him and returned to the car leaving the scent of lavender and apple blossoms in her wake.

David woke with a wriggle of his nose, his bright and intense blue eyes followed the sounds of birds flitting from branch to branch, gently shaking the leaves. "Papa?"

"Oh, those are birds," Kirk said. "Birds -B-irds, Can you say it?" David looked at his father curiously before returning his attentions to his mother coming towards them with the small duffle that carried his things. "Vroom-Vroom, go bye-bye papa," David said.

Jim chuckled and ran his hand through his son's hair making him catch a fit of giggles.

"So the tour begins," Kirk announced. Carol eyes grew concerned watching Jim and David. "What is it?"He questioned hiking David up on his hip. "I haven't seen my family since the incident with my father and the fact that I married and gave birth to a son of the man that had my father thrown in jail and decommissioned from Star fleet I have no Idea what they would think of me, I'm already the girl from New York," She said.

* * *

"Why can't you trust me?" he asked his voice tender, his hands gentle as he smoothed back the damp fringe o f hair from her forehead. "When I say everything will be okay I mean it," He continued.

"Incredible," Kirk said, his hands holding David .His head move up and down as he surveyed the grounds before him.

Once inside, Kirk turned in slow circles. "Wow" He breaths taking in the décor and the amazing piano music. "Where is that coming from?" Kirk asked Carol. His son wide eyed looking around as well, only to focus on his frozen mother in the middle of the hall way.

"Carol?" David looked from his mother to his father and shook his head.

Chopin filled the house its romantic melody charmed and thrilled the little girl in her she remembered dancing in her favorite red shoes as he played before afternoon tea as she peered into the enormous living room and stared at the grand piano to only fine her Uncle playing it, his long slender fingers rippling over the keyboard effortlessly as if it was a part of him not once did he look down like she did as a child.

"Uncle Charles" She says standing in the arched door way.

* * *

_Nashaut*_

That's a Vulcan greeting used between bonded couples who have mated.

I Got this definition from the (VLD).


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

There was very little about _**Charles Alex Marcus**_ that was not handsome. He had the old-fashioned, noble features of a provincial lord. His eyes were a somber clear blue so light they were almost white. Thick black framed glasses only heightened the unusual appearance of his eyes, and his hair was the color of a field of wheat at harvest time, graying at the temples.

"Uncle Charles," she said. Standing in the arched doorway. She trembled slightly as the music stopped abruptly. The older man turned on the small pew, his light blue eyes widening in recognition of her. He stood back smiling and she quickly greeted him.

"Welcome home, Carol," he said, hugging her effortlessly.

"Uncle, I'm so sorry," she let slip, pulling back from him. "I didn't mean-" She bit her lip and looked at the black grand piano behind him.

"Sorry for what dear?" he asked, his hands gripping her arms.

"For what happened to Daddy. He was your brother and I had him thrown in prison."

"Your father," he whispered, his hand brushing her blonde hair, "Was a sadist. He nearly killed his own daughter for his own twisted views. Watching London get destroyed by my brother's own foolishness- His voice rose. I remember what he said that day, ''explaining'' the bombing of was all arrogance, something my brother was known for in our childhood." he continued.

David gave an amused shriek out in the hallway. Carol's uncle looked at her curiously and moved past her briskly out into the entry. He stopped in his tracks to find Kirk with David. There was no mistaking the child's parentage. Charles looked back at Carol and then towards Jim again.

"Uncle," Carol said, resting her hand on his arm.

"And you might be?" he asked.

"Jim Tiberius Kirk, sir," Kirk answered with his hand extended for a shake. David gummed on his own plump hand.

"You had a child with your ship's captain?" he asked, pulling down his dark rimmed glasses, looking over the rim, with angry curiosity, down at David who looked back at him.

"Yes, I actually married him. In fact, I'm Carol Marcus Kirk now, this is David Samuel Kirk he's a year old," she said. "David, say hello," she coached. David strained to look over Kirk's shoulder curiously at the domed ceiling with its painted sky.

"For being born on an interstellar star ship he isn't one for new people," Charles said.

"No, no David's very people friendly," she said. "It's just everything is just new to him and that ceiling is quite distracting."

"Oh, that. Your aunt had one of her students paint it," Charles laugh quietly, looking upward as well.

* * *

"Why don't you two lovebirds head on upstairs and freshen up? I'm sure you'd like to be alone before dinner," he said. "I can watch over David and give him a tour myself."

"Would you like to go with Uncle Charles?" Carol asked, but David continued his study of the ceiling. Kirk handed him over to her Uncle and he hadn't made a sound of distrust.

"Kirk," she said, "I would like to take a shower." She started up the stairs. Jim studied the ceiling as well. "A kid would really love it in here."He muses.

"Jim?" She called leaning over the stairs railing.

"Oh right, coming," he said hurrying up after her and they went to her old room.

"Wow, what a suite," he said when they passed through the wide double doors. Taking off his backpack he dropped himself onto one of the two small sofas and stretched out his arms. "You did live like a princess," he said, looking over his shoulder.

"I just can't believe you gave all of this up to join Star fleet and to live in a shared dorm."

"Well, I did. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you, now would I?" She leaned over and kissed him. "Every time I kiss you," she crooned into his ear," I remember our first kiss. Remember?"

"Yes, I do. We were in my quarters finishing up a rather large breakfast. We had some strange-looking soup with the consistency of molasses and plates of exotic fruits. You ate heartily." **He shot her a teasing grin.** "Then you started to talk about _Lt. Darwin _being very secretive. You said that when you've asked her about it, she's changed the subject so fast it gives you whiplash. You said that you think that she's in love, and I said that I'm very pleased for them both. Then you answered, 'both of whom?' Then I said, 'the two... people we were talking about', then you gave me the cutest mock frown I ever saw and said,** '**_**y**__ou_ don't have the slightest idea who I'm talking about, do you?'" he said turning over with his arms under his chin.

* * *

"And you answer with 'no… no, I'm sorry… but, I really don't'," Carol added. Kirk laughed.

"Then you made a remark saying, 'I'll try not to take that personally... I've been talking about Lt. Darwin and Lt. Sulu for almost fifteen minutes.'"

"Oh, so you _were_ paying attention." She smiled, slipping off her pants. "And you said, 'Oh, then there must be a bug going around, and it's spreading,'" Carol added, again leaning closer to him.

Kirk nodded. "Mmm hmm, and then we-" Leaning over the sofa, he kissed her softly, his lips lingering as he held her by the shoulders, bringing her down onto the sofa with him and deepened the kiss.

"Kirk!" she scolded, nearly flipping over his intended target. She chuckled delicately, grabbing hold of his odd patterned shirt. "Who are you really trying to impress?" she said pecking his lips softly, her eyes softened and blonde lashes fluttered.

Glancing up from her, he sees another set of doors; his brow frowned in curiosity as he eased himself off of her and went into the bedroom. She sat up, pondering his actions. With David occupied down stairs, they could surely attend to some needed business. Instead, he's fawning over this old brick mansion. She grimaced. _What am I thinking? I can't be jealous of the attention a house is getting from my husband can I?_

She shook her head and heard him whistle. She got up and unbuttoned the silk blue top she'd been wearing. She walked into her room and watched him. He stood, with his hands on his hips, beside the King-sized four poster bed with dark pine wood with an arching canopy of heavy embroidered lace.

He bounced on the mattress. "Incredible, I ain't never seen a bed this large," he said. Getting up instantly he went to the large dressing and bathroom area and then wandered in and out of the walk-in closets.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. She was standing in front of him in a white bra and panties. She felt herself blush.

* * *

"Are you going to shower and change?" he asked.

"Why don't you join me?

"No, I'm too excited. I think I'll go down and see what your uncle is doing with David," he said.

"If that's what you want to do," she said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

He kissed her quickly and left.

She showered and dressed in a bright floral-print dress and started downstairs. She went into the kitchen and low and behold she found the two men and little boy laughing it up.

"You would have to give me a replica of the _Enterprise _to replace this," her uncle mused.

"That won't be hard at all. Thank you for giving it to him," Kirk said.

"Giving him what?" Carol asked.

Jim looked up, surprised to see her already. She eyed the shining red and white toy Corvette, which looked all too familiar to her.

"Mama, unc brmm-brmm," David said, driving the red toy car across the kitchen table.

"You gave him one of your collectibles?" she asked.

"His eyes lit up once he saw it. I couldn't say no," Charles answered. "You two have yourselves a car enthusiast," he continued, running his hand through David's curly hair.

"Yeah and he just started today," Kirk snickered.

"Brmm- Brmm," continued David pulling back the car and watching it careen towards the edge of the table. David squealed as Carol caught the car before it could drive off the table. Jim just laughed.

* * *

**Oc Alert :**

Charles Alex Marcus

He is Carol's uncle and Admiral Marcus's younger brother. The summer home Carol and Kirk are visiting is his. But Carol grew up there often before moving to back to her birth place of New York on her way to San Francisco.


	6. Author's note

To my reads or passer byes Thank you by the way ,

You guys sorry about not really posting much , I've have not forgotten this story in fact I'm trying to make it better, I'm currently writing a outline for it which would hopefully bridge things together again and read easier .

And Also Real Life caught up with me with the Summer coming around and the fact that this would be my last year to do it, I singed up for my cities Summer youth program , So I had a lot of running around to do . So bare with me I'll make it my duty to not let this story die. Because I myself hate a dead story but when real life comes real life comes.

And in the comments let me know what I can do better I will like that every much.

* * *

This story is going to be big, Fun ride, with a little bit of very thing under the sun. And I'm going to try use unknown characters well, And ocs not a lot but they are going to be there, You might just have to quint a little.


End file.
